Andaria's Keep: The Quest for Lost Angel Tears
by The Fiery Beast of Joy
Summary: A dramatic tale of a tomboy in search of adventure. She comes across many new friends on her long journey. Where will the quest end? I hope you R&R! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!:)
1. PROLOGUE: ANDARIA'S KEEP

Prologue

Ok people. This is my first story here, so go easy on the criticism, will ya? It was inspired by my close friend; Kodansha, Winged Sorceress of Cephiro; and is a little like her food comedy: The Twinkie Wars, which I was part creator of. I like to make characters escape from their actual personality, so it doesn't always seem like something they would do. If this bothers you, DON'T READ IT, ok? It's just that simple. 

The story is a fantasy that takes place (mostly) in the land of Zylandia. The characters are in search of a lost treasure called the Angel Tears. They meet lots of new characters along the way, and they also come across enemies of which you have never seen the like. Try this: A GIANT MUTATED KEATON WITH 20, THAT'S RIGHT, 20 TAILS!!! Ok, that was just a joke, but the real things will be something you've never heard of. {hmm...what about a...no...this one's good: A GREAT BIG PLATTYPUS WITH BUNNY EARS, A FLUFFY FOX TAIL, AND 50 EYES!! Ok that's not that great, but you can't blame a girl for trying.} There are gelatinous cubes, gorgons, griffins, dragons, lots of things you already know, too. I'm kinda nervous, so my stories might not start out all that well. I will try to set up a better prologue and get back to you, but I'm a little busy right now. I really think I'll make it a story called "The D*mn Penguins", which was created much in the same way the Twinkie Wars was, instead. I was very tired, and when I'm tired, I get kinda crazy. Anyway, something brought up the subject of stealing penguins. Then my friends and I began to yell, "YOU STOLE MY D*MN PENGUIN, AND I DON'T EVEN OWN A PENGUIN!!" We thought it was funny and I decided to make a story about it. This shall be the search for the penguins!! Not angel tears!! Not yet, anyway. Perhaps I will write two: the serious one, Quest for Angel Tears; and the goofy one, the search for stolen penguins. THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!!J So this is the prologue for both. I hope you will look into them, although I may not be able to update often.

Good Day to All,

Fox Lady


	2. CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF A LONG QUEST

****

Andaria's Keep: 

The Quest for Angel Tears

Once upon a time there was a gorgeous land called Zylandia, after its founding castle. In this castle lived a girl, who has been named Hikaru. Her soul, longing for adventure, often escapes to far off places. Perhaps this was because she was quite a tomboy, but who shall ever accuse her of this? Her father knows of her adventures, and he dare not stop her. You see, his late wife, and Hikaru's mother, was quite the adventurous type herself. Hikaru must have gotten it from her, and the king enjoyed seeing that a bit of her was still around. This made her more of a treasure than anything in all of the world, for he loved his wife and daughter so much. This was not a mutual feeling between he and Hikaru. She thought he was a smothering parent, one who only wanted for his child what he, himself, wanted. Perhaps she was right in the end, but you shall have to wait and see, won't you?

One day, Hikaru was wandering into the nearby forest, when a moogle crossed her path. Being the curious and adventurous person she was, she followed it deep into the wood. He came upon a large fountain where a strange creature she had never seen before was playing. The moogle walked up to it, delivered a strangely shaped object, and then left. The creature peeked through the wrapping and set the package down. It leaped high into the air and screamed, 

"PUUUU!!!" 

Hikaru, very startled, fell over backwards. The creature turned around and gave a very puzzled look. He bounced over to Hikaru, who was still lying on the ground, and let out a softer "PUU," that sounded as if he was questioning her. She scrambled onto her knees and backed away. Then, from behind her she heard something say,

"He wants to know who you are and why you are spying on him."

She jumped onto her feet and darted right into a tree. This time she became unconscious. There was nothing she could do. She was in their mercy now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What were the voices she heard, and the creature?? Tune in next time to discover Hikaru's fate!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 2: THIS IS ANDARIA

Chapter 2

Now that Hikaru's out, I'll tell you a bit more about her castle before she comes to. Her father's name, or what I shall call him is King Barpeth. That is all that anyone ever calls him now. He has just decided to send Hikaru away. She is a burden for him in this time. There is a terrible war being waged between Zylandia and a smaller castle called Andaria. It is in a realm that is quite different from Zylandia, though this particular castle's rule has been disputed for many years. It has been between Zylandia and the machine city Artemis. This is why Hikaru was to leave. The King did not want to have her around when there may be assassins within the castle walls. He didn't want her to leave by herself either. He's looking for her now.

"HIKARU! HIKARU! I'VE FOUND A KNIGHT SUITABLE FOR A GARDIAN!! Where has that girl gone?" King Barpeth screamed.

One of the King's paladins rushed in and yelled right back, "KING BARPETH! HIKARU HAS LEFT THE PREMISIS UNGUARDED! SHE KNOCKED OUT TWO GUARDS AND RAN THROUGH THE TOWN GATES!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!! That's my Hikaru! OH! WAIT! Did you send someone to get her?"

"No, your majesty. She was long gone before anyone found out she left. I'm sorry, sir. I…"

"Damn it, man! Get your best men on the job NOW! I want her back inside these walls before sundown! If you don't get her back soon, I will make sure you are excommunicated and your life made hell!" 

"YES SIR! I'll send my best men out on the double! She be back before you can say 'Oodles.' "

"OODLES!….Why isn't she back, guard?!"

"Umm…That was just a figure of speech and…"

"Get going, man! (A figure of speech, huh? Where did that stupid crap get started? Oh, well.)"

Back to Hikaru! She's still out…Well, we'll get started without her. The two mysterious beasts took her to another realm that they call home. As you may have guessed, IT'S ANDARIA! They took her to a hideout deep within the city's walls and back alleys. The strange creature was still peeking through the wrapping of the object, though he wouldn't take it out. The other creature was there along with two others. They began talking, and Hikaru began to wake up. She could here only fragments and couldn't make sense of any of it. As they noticed she was waking, two of the creatures left. She could see who took her now. It was the moogle and the other thing. The moogle told her that his name was Lucas and the other creature was called Mokona. Then they told her that they had brought her to Andaria (but not Mokona, it can't talk). 

"PUUUUUU!!!"

"Mokona is happy to see your awake! He's been worrying about you since you ran straight into that elm tree. (not a very smart thing to do…) Well, I'm glad, too. We don't have a dead girl on our hands!" Lucas said with a light-hearted laugh.

"Why did you take me all the way to Andaria?!" Hikaru demanded.

"PUUU!!"

"Will you shut it, Mokona?" Lucas said with a strange look in his eye. "We didn't take you 'all the way to Andaria,' you were just a little bit outside of the walls. Just…uh…well, a few yards," Lucas answered thoughtfully.

"BUT, I CAME FROM ZYLANDIA! I COULDN"T HVE BEEN 'JUST A FEW YARDS' AWAY!!" Hikaru screamed just nearly smacking Mokona with a closed fist. Mokona jumped across the room and hit the wall instead. He sat rubbing his head for a while.

"We HAD to take you here! There was a swarm of goblin warriors tramping through the forest and going TOWARDS Zylandia! If we had left you, you would have been killed for sure!"

"Well…thank you….WAIT!! THEY WERE GOING TO ZYLANDIA!? MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW!!! HE'LL BE KILLED!!"

"HIKARU! There's nothing you can do! I'll have my fastest messenger sent to Zylandia. Perhaps it's not too late…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will become of Hikaru's father, King Barpeth!? Find out in the next chapter!….. Ok, maybe not. Hikaru's story is more important, but you'll find out, anyway.


End file.
